1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wide viewing angle rapid response liquid crystal display, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a wide viewing angle rapid response liquid crystal display that operated by circularly polarized light.
2. Description of the Related Art
The proliferation of multi-media systems in our society depends to a large extent on the progressive development of semiconductor devices and display devices. Display devices such as the cathode ray tube (CRT) have been used for quite some time due to its remarkable display quality, reliability and low cost. Although the conventional CRT has many advantages, the design of the electron gun renders it heavy, bulky and energy wasting. Moreover, there is always some potential risk of hurting viewer's eyes due to its emission of some radiation. With big leaps in the techniques of manufacturing semiconductor devices and opto-electronics devices, high picture quality, slim, low power consumption and radiation-free displays such as the thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT LCD) have gradually become mainstream display products.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the structural layout of a conventional wide viewing angle rapid response liquid crystal display. As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display 100 mainly comprises a back light module 102, a linear polarizer 104, a pair of compensation films 106 and 110, an optically self-compensated birefringence liquid crystal panel (OCB-LCD) 108 and a linear analyzer 112. The linear polarizer 104 is set over the back light module 102. The optically self-compensated birefringence liquid crystal panel 108 is set over the linear polarizer 104. The linear analyzer 112 is set over the optically self-compensated birefringence liquid crystal panel 108. In addition, the compensation film 106 is sandwiched between the linear polarizer 104 and the optically self-compensated birefringence liquid crystal panel 108 and the compensation film 110 is sandwiched between the optically self-compensated birefringence liquid crystal panel 108 and the linear analyzer 112.
The optically self-compensated birefringence liquid crystal panel 108 has a fast responding speed but demands the deployment of some form of optical compensation to attain a wide viewing angle. In the conventional technique, a system that includes the linear polarizer 104 and the linear analyzer 112 together with a pair of compensation films 106 and 110 is set to facilitate wide-angle viewing. In general, one type of wide viewing film with hybrid aligned negative-birefringence structure is utilized to effect viewing compensation. Although such compensation film can secure a good viewing property for the display, the design of the liquid crystal panel is directly constrained by the specification requirement laid down by the compensation film. In another conventional compensation technique, the compensation films 106, 110 fabricated by biaxial materials together with a multi-gap design are deployed to eliminate gray level inversion in wide-angle viewing. However, the multi-gap design increases the complexity in fabricating the liquid crystal panel. Furthermore, the linear polarizer and the linear analyzer combination also render the viewing non-symmetrical due to an intrinsic viewing angle dependency.